


Gai Loses a Challenge (ft. orgasm denial)

by oxenbuckaroo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Trans Hatake Kakashi, its mokuton bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxenbuckaroo/pseuds/oxenbuckaroo
Summary: A typical 'Gai loses a challenge to Kakashi and gets fucked' fic but this time Yamato is there and also there is a Mokuton cock ring involved.





	Gai Loses a Challenge (ft. orgasm denial)

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with my horny no jutsu hope yall enjoy

Yamato whistled through his fingers from his perch on top of the highest tree in Konoha’s bordering forest, his feet secured firmly to the bark and his free hand loosely wrapped around a stopwatch. From just above him, Kakashi turned his head to shoot a tired, proud smirk behind himself.

“Kakashi, you’ve beat me!” Gai bellowed from a few feet further down, his face red with a mixture of exertion and frustration.

“I guess that makes us tied again, huh?” Kakashi said as he plopped down next to Yamato and shook out his right hand.

Gai let out a frustrated yell, ignoring Kakashi’s answering laugh and climbing up the last few feet to stand next to his partners. Yamato pocketed the stopwatch and stood up on the branch so that he could pat Gai’s shoulder in comfort.

“Hey, climbing with one hand isn’t easy – and you both beat your last scores by almost a whole second. That’s not too bad, is it?” Yamato said.

“Of course, you are right, Yamato! Even in our losses, we grow stronger! Next time I will surely win,” Gai yelled in response, miraculously keeping his balance on the branch despite his wild movements.

Yamato met Kakashi’s amused eye and choked down a laugh before turning to walk down the side of the tree. Gai and Kakashi followed closely behind, already having regained their breath from the last five minutes of rushed climbing.

“Hmm… now that I have lost, I’ll have to think of a worthy punishment…” Gai mumbled when they were about halfway down the tree. “Ha! I know! I’ll climb the Hokage Mountain with only one finger! Then I shall truly be prepared for the next –“

“Gai.”

Even Yamato paused when Kakashi interrupted Gai’s speech, turning curiously to see Gai staring back at Kakashi with a bewildered expression.

“Yes, My Rival?”

Kakashi’s visible eye narrowed in thought for a short moment before pulling up into something more playful. The air around the three of them thickened considerably – Yamato and Gai both knew by now to be wary of that expression on their partner’s face.

“Well, Gai, since I’m the one who won, don’t you think it’s more appropriate if I’m the one to decide your punishment?” Kakashi said softly.

Gai’s tongue darted out to wet his lips nervously, fists visibly tensing at his sides as his feet shifted on the bark.

“That. Would be a grand idea, Kakashi,” Gai rumbled, his voice significantly thicker. He swallowed before continuing. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmmm…” Kakashi titled his hips playfully and brought a hand to his chin. Yamato would have sighed at the dramatics if he wasn’t paralyzed with anticipation.

Kakashi smiled once more before pushing gently past Gai and Yamato to continue down the tree at a slightly faster pace. From behind him, Gai and Yamato observed each other’s heated faces and tense postures with a kind of familiar acceptance.

“I guess you’ll have to find out when we get home.”

* * *

The getting home process ended rather abruptly when Kakashi struck without warning, barely giving Gai the time to widen his eyes in shock before he was swiftly slammed against the foyer wall.

“Kakashi!” Gai and Yamato yelped at the same time, Gai’s response somewhat more gargled as Kakashi’s forearm pressed into the other man’s throat.

“Do close the door, won’t you?” Kakashi said distractedly to Yamato.

Only the knowledge that Gai could very easily break free from Kakashi’s grip made Yamato listen to Kakashi’s command. While he was quickly closing and locking Kakashi’s apartment door, Kakashi leaned in towards Gai and gave him a soft kiss along the base of his jaw.

“Why so surprised? I told you you’d get your punishment when we got home,” Kakashi murmured into Gai’s jaw. “And this isn’t just about the challenge – don’t think I’ve forgotten about how reckless you were on your last mission.”

Gai grimaced at the reminder, his recently healed left leg twitching as Kakashi’s free hand slipped down to rub at the new scar through Gai’s jumpsuit.

“Ah, Kakashi, but that was – “

Kakashi tutted sharply, sending a jolt of heat through Yamato as he felt Kakashi’s attitude change quickly from playfully aggressive to irritated. The dark look that Kakashi sent over his shoulder to Yamato only made the heat worsen.

“I think that’s enough from him, don’t you think, Yamato?”

Gai squirmed in Kakashi’s grip as Yamato’s gaze turned cold and calculating, stepping up slowly next to Kakashi and raising a hand to Gai’s lips. The other man was silent, breath coming in sharp pants as Yamato ran his thumb across Gai’s bottom lip.

“I think I have something that could work,” Yamato said softly, dipping his thumb into Gai’s mouth to prod gently at his teeth.

He pulled away to form the seals for Mokuton, not bothering to look towards Kakashi for confirmation. He already knew, based on prior conversations, that Kakashi would approve.

After a short moment of concentration and a burst of light, Yamato opened his cupped hands to reveal a perfectly smooth circle of wood. Gai moaned lowly at the sight but didn’t protest when Kakashi shifted his hand from Gai’s thigh to his parted mouth.

“Perfect. Open up, Gai,” he prompted, following Yamato’s example and pulling Gai’s mouth open with a thumb.

Yamato pressed in closer to Kakashi’s side, easily slipping the ring past Gai’s lips to settle between his teeth. It held his mouth slightly ajar, allowing Gai to pant through the wood but unable to speak. Kakashi sighed in pleasure and Yamato felt his own blood surge at the sight.

“Fuck, he looks good,” Kakashi breathed. “Alright let’s get him back to my room.”

Gai didn’t protest when Yamato gripped him by the bicep and pushed him down the hallway towards Kakashi’s bedroom. When they got there, Kakashi was waiting at the foot of his bed, the blinds drawn and the sunset casting soft lines of light onto the green comforter. Kakashi nodded to Yamato and lazily drew his eye along Gai’s tense body, finally landing on Gai’s open mouth.

“You remember our signal, Gai?” Kakashi said softly, his gaze not shifting.

Gai nodded, and Yamato felt his left hand move in his grip as he snapped his fingers twice.

“Good,” Kakashi finally tore his eye from Gai’s lips and up to Yamato’s face. “Help me get him undressed, and then we can restrain him. Wouldn’t want to get anything stuck trying to get it off later…”

Yamato snorted in agreement and pushed Gai forward onto the bed, forcing a small grunt of surprise out of him as his chest fell into the mattress. While Yamato quickly stripped off Gai’s legwarmers and sandals, Kakashi slid onto the bed next to Gai’s torso and took over restraining his arms. Yamato could tell that Gai wouldn’t be putting up a fight, at least not until later, but the tremors in Gai’s thighs betrayed his enjoyment of the rough treatment. Yamato grinned and when he reached up to tug off Gai’s jumpsuit, he did it with a bit more force than necessary.

Once Gai was fully uncovered, Yamato indulgently gave Gai’s ass a harsh squeeze before stepping back to meet Kakashi’s amused eye.

“What? It’s not like you never do it,” Yamato grumbled, reaching forward to brush away Kakashi’s hold on Gai’s arms and replace it with a firm coil of wood.

Kakashi rolled his eye before sliding back off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

“You take care of restraining him, I’ll go clean myself out,” Kakashi tossed over his shoulder before he disappeared behind the bathroom door, leaving Yamato alone with Gai.

Yamato stared down at Gai’s pliant form on the bed for a moment before sighing.

“Typical of him to get us both horny and then leave, huh?”

He shook his head as he took the chance to strip off his own clothes, ignoring Gai shifting to watch Yamato over his shoulder.

“Well, it’s not like he wasn’t going to make me do all the work anyway,” Yamato continued, tossing his briefs to the floor before shuffling onto the bed.

Once he was settled at the head of the bed against a stack of pillows, Yamato parted his legs and used Mokuton again to create long branches from the sides of Kakashi’s bed. Gai watched with interest as the smooth branches coiled slowly around his arms, legs, and chest. Once they were secure, Yamato used them to pull Gai towards himself until his back was pressed to Yamato’s chest and he was able to loop his arms around Gai’s stomach.

From on top of a pillow and with Gai’s body gently curved downwards, Yamato was able to rest his chin on Gai’s shoulder and peer down at Gai’s half hard cock. Yamato hummed in approval and let his hands slide down Gai’s shivering stomach until they rested on the soft flesh where Gai’s thighs met his hips.

“I know Kakashi has teased you before – probably as one of your challenges, hm?” Yamato murmured, his hands rubbing gently at Gai’s hips and lower stomach. “But I’m afraid this will be a bit more intense than that.”

Gai nodded shakily, his breath coming faster as his cock grew thicker and more flushed with arousal. Yamato felt his own erection throbbing from where it was trapped against Gai’s lower back and gave into the urge to grind his hips slowly into the heat of Gai’s skin.

After a few more moments of teasing, Yamato finally took Gai’s cock into his hand, relishing the strangled gasp that passed through Gai’s gag. Using one hand to palm at Gai’s cock, Yamato raised the other to Gai’s open mouth and slipped two fingers inside to press down on Gai’s wet tongue. He gently explored Gai’s mouth, feeling his tongue bump desperately against the smooth ring of wood and push back again Yamato’s fingers.

Yamato let his fingers linger on Gai’s bottom lip, feeling Gai’s breath cool his own saliva, before he withdrew them completely and focused his attention solely on Gai’s erection.

“Alright, I think your ready,” Yamato said, not giving Gai time to react before he created a new tendril of wood from the restraint around Gai’s torso and guided it to the base of Gai’s dick.

Gai choked wetly as the thin piece of wood wrapped securely around his erection and pulled taut. Yamato smiled and pressed a kiss onto Gai’s shoulder, his hips still grinding small circles into Gai’s lower back.

“How does that feel? Tight, I’m sure.”

Yamato’s hand, which had fallen away when he secured the cock ring, now came back to stroke Gai’s dick with far more force than before. Gai moaned loudly at the contact and squirmed against the firm hold of Yamato’s Mokuton. In response Yamato continued jerking him quickly with one hand while he used the other one to palm at the wet head.

As the moans turned into desperate whines and Gai’s struggling became more frenzied, Yamato chuckled and rubbed firmly at the slit on Gai’s cock with his thumb.

“Without the ring you would’ve have cum by now. It must be frustrating,” Yamato said over Gai’s wordless pleading.

“That’s why it’s a punishment.”

Yamato’s head snapped up to see Kakashi standing in the open doorway to the bathroom, nude with a pleased grin on his bare face and a bundle in his hand. Unconsciously, Yamato’s hands stilled on Gai’s dick and he felt Gai shudder with relief against his chest.

“You did good, but we’re not done yet,” Kakashi said as he stepped closer.

“You said that this was because Gai lost the challenge, but I think you’ve been waiting for the chance since Gai got out of the hospital”, Yamato scoffed but shifted his Mokuton so that Gai’s legs were tucked underneath him instead of spread apart.

The new position made it harder for Yamato to see but made it easier for Kakashi to climb up onto Gai’s lap. Yamato willed his Mokuton to form a small stool under him just in time to see Kakashi fold a thin square of black fabric to form a makeshift blindfold.

He raised the strip of fabric to Gai’s face and hovered for a few moments, waiting for Gai to nod once before he pressed the blindfold onto Gai’s eyes and passed it to Yamato to tie around the back of his head. Once the blindfold was secure, Kakashi met Yamato’s eyes over Gai’s trembling shoulder and paused to lean forward and peck Yamato’s lips.

“You get his mouth once I ride him,” Kakashi said when he pulled away, making Gai whimper and squirm.

Kakashi then twisted behind himself to grab the lube he’d brought from the bathroom, popping it open smoothly and squeezing a dollop into his palm. Yamato felt Gai wriggle in nervous, blind anticipation at the noise of the bottle dropping onto the floor, and then jerk harshly when Kakashi’s cold, slick hand closed around his cock.

While Kakashi lubed Gai’s dick, Yamato brought his hands back around Gai’s torso to cup his pectorals and rub small, firm circles into his hardened nipples. Gai whimpered softly, simultaneously trying to push towards Yamato’s hands and away from the overstimulating pleasure on his cock.

After a few more quick jerks of his hand, Kakashi nodded to himself and wiped his wet hand off messily on Gai’s stomach. He then lifted himself up on his knees so that he could push himself forward and align the head of Gai’s dick with his already stretched asshole. Gai stopped squirming at the sensation and waited with tensed muscles as Kakashi stayed poised with his hands grasping Gai’s shoulders.

The moment Kakashi began to lower himself onto Gai’s cock, Gai tossed his head back onto Yamato’s shoulder and released a long, low moan. Kakashi grinned down at him through harsh pants as he split himself open, not stopping until he was flush with the small wooden ring keeping Gai hard within him.

“ _Fuck,_ he feels thicker than usual,” Kakashi hissed. “We should’ve done this earlier.”

Gai responded with a whine and Yamato laughed, giving his nipples a firm pinch.

“Maybe next time we’ll make him wear it for longer, really make him beg for it,” Yamato suggested, meeting Kakashi’s grin with one of his own.

“He really does look good like this, doesn’t he?” Kakashi said almost in wonder. He looked down at Gai’s heaving chest with his glowing left eye and ground down onto Gai’s dick just to see him squirm. “He’s always so busy trying to make us cum that we never get to see him this desperate.”

Gai sobbed through the gag as Kakashi rotated his hips again, visibly pleased by the sound. Yamato busied himself by biting at Gai’s taut neck and continuing to toy with his chest as Kakashi began to fuck himself on Gai’s restrained cock.

The Mokuton restraints kept Gai still and contained but didn’t stop Kakashi’s motions from jostling the bed and creating more friction between Yamato’s cock and Gai’s sweat-slick back. Yamato moaned and used his Mokuton to raise himself a bit higher until his cock was aligned with Gai’s restrained forearms. He shifted forward and slipped his dick between Gai’s arms and back, the restraints and position creating a tight seal for Yamato to grind into.

Yamato was distracted from his own pleasure by Kakashi suddenly slowing his pace, his head bowed and body shaking as his hips twitched on Gai’s cock. His left hand had left Gai’s shoulder at some point and was now making quick circles on his clit as he rode out his orgasm. He stayed frozen and panting for a few moments before he sighed in satisfaction and pulled off from Gai’s still hard cock.

“As nice as that was, I think I’m gonna be sore for a weak,” Kakashi mumbled as leaned backwards into a lazy sprawl on the mattress.

Yamato rolled his eyes and bit one last mark into Gai’s neck before using Mokuton to bring himself back down to the mattress and turn Gai around so that he was sitting in front of Yamato’s open legs. He then reached out and slipped his hands into Gai’s silky hair, slowly gripping it tighter until he was able to pull Gai’s face forward to gasp open-mouthed at Yamato’s dick.

“Make sure you breathe through your nose – and don’t try to last longer than you can. I know you like to challenge yourself but I don’t want you getting hurt,” Yamato scolded as he held the tip of his dick just past Gai’s lips.

Yamato smiled when Gai responded by reaching out with his tongue to flick the head of Yamato’s cock, and took a moment to slip his hand from Gai’s hair and run it gently down the side of his cheek. He readjusted his grip before beginning to lower Gai’s head down onto his cock, groaning softly at the feeling of Gai’s warm, wet mouth.

Gai mouthed wetly around Yamato’s girth, determined to pleasure his partner around the wood ring still keeping his jaw open wide. Yamato panted as he sunk deeper until he was fully encased in the slick heat of Gai’s throat.

Yamato felt Gai jerk back slightly against the loose grip in his hair, and Yamato immediately pulled Gai’s head away, letting him breathe deeply before bringing him back down. At the other end of the bed, Kakashi rolled over and slipped a hand between Gai’s crouched legs, making him choke slightly around Yamato in surprise as Kakashi tugged Gai’s dick back towards himself.

Yamato let Gai gasp for breath again before easing himself back in slowly. As Yamato pushed in deep and ground against Gai’s mouth, Kakashi lazily stroked Gai’s cock and watched with amusement as Gai’s whole body shook within the Mokuton restraints.

Just before he came, Yamato pulled Gai’s mouth off from his cock again and jerked himself to completion, grunting as white strips of his cum shot into Gai’s open mouth. Unable to properly swallow it, the cum spilled from Gai’s mouth to run down his chin. Yamato brought his hand down from Gai’s tousled hair to cup Gai’s chin softly and pushed some of the mess back inside with his thumb.

“You did great, Gai,” Yamato said softly, his hand now petting the side of Gai’s face.

Gai suddenly whined as Kakashi twisted his hand particularly hard and Yamato reluctantly pulled away from Gai to release him from the Mokuton. Gai fell to the bed in a trembling pile and both hands instinctively went to his dick, where the wooden ring still held him tight and needy. He whimpered when the ring refused to budge, his efforts only increasing the stimulation.

Kakashi sighed fondly and shifted up onto his knees so that he was leaning slightly over Gai.

“I think that’s enough punishment. Yamato?”

Yamato nodded and pushed Gai’s hands away so that he could take Gai’s cock into his own grasp, drawing one last yelp from Gai before Yamato released the Mokuton on the ring.

Gai locked up instantly, only a single stroke from Yamato’s hand tipping him over the edge into an intense orgasm. Kakashi leaned down further to kiss and stroke Gai’s shoulder as he shuddered and whimpered, his cum staining the sheets and coating Yamato’s hand.

“That’s it, you’re good, we’ve got you,” Kakashi murmured into Gai’s flushed skin, trailing soft fingers over the wetness on Gai’s blindfold.

Gai lay trembling on the bed for a while after Yamato removed the gag from his mouth and Kakashi slipped the blindfold from his eyes, but smiled tiredly up at his partners as they rubbed the soreness from his knees and forearms. When Yamato returned from the bathroom with warm washcloths, Gai was recovered enough to take them and clean off his own crotch and face.

The moment Yamato came back from dumping the soiled washcloths in the laundry bin, Kakashi snagged him by the waist and dragged him down into the bed where Gai was already close to falling asleep.

“Did you enjoy your punishment, Gai?” Kakashi asked as he tucked himself into Gai’s side.

“Isn’t the point of a punishment to not enjoy it?” Gai chuckled. “In that case I think you rather failed, My Love.”

Yamato laughed and reached around Kakashi to slap Gai playfully on the shoulder. Kakashi just shrugged and pulled the sheets up tighter to his body, eyes already closed and voice soft with sleep.

“Then I guess next time we’ll have to do better.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was actually kind of weird to not a write gai speaking for like. all of this fic. i regretted giving him a gag about halfway through but was too invested to fix it so maybe next time he will be extra vocal to make up for it


End file.
